It All Comes Apart
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash.  Stepcest.  Drake/Josh.  Alternative outcome to "Josh is Done"  I know, it's been done.  Well, it's being done again lol
1. I Meant What I Said

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 1 - I Meant What I Said

Posted 5 January 2011

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah, so this is my second Drake & Josh slash fic. It is entirely separate from "True Love's First Kiss" and I don't really like it all that much. But I never really like what I write, but as long as there's someone out there liking it I'll write it :D And don't worry, I won't slack off on the other one just because of this; I've mastered the fine art of multi-tasking.

Summary: Slash. Stepcest. Drake/Josh. Alternative outcome to "Josh is Done" (I know, it's been done. Well, it's being done again lol)

o0O0o

"I... I need you more than you need me. I need you way more than you need me, all right? I'm sorry. Man, I'm sorry I made you late for your exam and I'm sorry I ran over your bike and I… I'm sorry that I'm probably the worst brother in the world and, you know, you're way better off without me, you know? I just need you to understand that I, I… I'm sorry Josh. I'm sorry." Drake clumsily grabbed the door handle and ran from the chemistry room.

"Josh, would you like to go talk to Drake?" the teacher asked, recognizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Uh..." No, Josh most certainly did _not_ want to go talk to Drake. That would mean bringing him back into his life. And his life has been so much better since he forced Drake out of it. But he couldn't stand to see Drake like that. He's seen Drake hurt before. But never like that. It was like his entire world had crumbled, leaving him alone and defenseless, robbed of everything. He couldn't let Drake be like that. After all, Josh still cared about Drake, to an extent. And he cared about people in general. No one should have to feel like they have nothing. Not even Drake. "Sure. I think I have to."

"Very well."

Josh slowly rose from his seat and exited the classroom, wondering where Drake went. But he didn't have to think too hard; he spotted his soaking-wet brother down the hall, sitting against the wall with his legs folded tight against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. As Josh silently approached Drake, he could see him repeatedly hitting his head against the wall while pinching his eyes closed and scrunching his mouth up into an unflattering scowl.

"Drake?" Josh asked cautiously.

"Go away."

"No."

"Well then yell at me now and get it over with." Drake still didn't open his eyes, but he could hear Josh sitting down next to him.

"I'm not going to yell at you." Josh said in his forgiving voice.

"Why not? You should."

"No, I shouldn't. Drake, thank you for apologizing. That meant a lot to me."

"Whatever."

"I accept it. I forgive you." Josh continued, not sure if Drake knew this.

"Just like you always do." Drake sounded so angry, but there was something more. Something that almost sounded like pain.

"And I'm sorry too."

"Oh, yeah, because _you're_ the fuck up." Drake yelled this louder than he'd planned, but he decided it didn't matter. He'd never be coming back here again. Not this time.

"What do you mean? You're not..."

"Yes, Josh, I am. I'm a fuck up. I fuck everything up. If there is something within a ten mile radius of me, it will be fucked up. Because I'm. A. Fuck. Up." Drake pounded a fist on the floor to prove his point, as if his words weren't enough.

"No you're not, you make mistakes, but,"

"But what?" Drake asked sarcastically. "Name something I _haven't_ screwed up, either directly or... not directly." he finished lamely.

"Well there's... um..." Josh honestly thought his hardest to find something. He knew there were things Drake did well, he remembers being so proud of his success. But, of course, the one time he's pressured to provide a memory of one of these moments, none present themselves.

"Exactly." Drake huffed and stood. He waited for Josh to try and say something motivational again, but nothing came. Maybe Josh was finally accepting that Drake was, indeed, a fuck up. "I meant what I said, you know."

"I know you meant it. I mean, to apologize in front of the class in an outburst like that..." Josh started, but was interrupted before he had the time to think maybe things between him and Drake would become less awkward.

"Not the apology. Well, I meant that part too, I am sorry."

"Well, what else did you mean?"

"That I'm the worst brother in the world."

"You are not..."

"And that you're better off without me." Drake said calmly and began to walk away from Josh.

"Wait, where are you going?" Josh asked, sounding hurt and confused.

"Home." Drake said, knowing Josh wouldn't skip the rest of the school day to follow him. He chanced glancing back at Josh, and saw a lot of hurt in his eyes. But it was for the best. He walked away from Josh, left him standing there in the empty hallway. This was the last time he was ever going to hurt Josh again. It was going to hurt himself as well, but it was worth it if it gave Josh the peaceful, happy life he deserved.


	2. I Knew You'd Find This

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 2 - I Knew You'd Find This

Posted 6 January 2011

AUTHOR'S NOTE: aah. I posted this last night around 10 or eleven. And when I checked this morning, it was saying the chapter could not be found. I'm not sure why this keeps happening to me, but I'm gonna try to repost it. Please enjoy :D

o0O0o

Josh went home that day and went right up to his room to talk to Drake. He couldn't let Drake think their fight was still going on. He had to let him know all was forgiven, and he wanted to go back to the way it always was. With them laughing and hanging out, and getting into fights over stupid stuff so the cycle would repeat until the end of the earth. That cycle was the center point of his life. It has been ever since he and Drake became brothers. He would never dream of breaking it. Even when he booted Drake out of his life, he knew he'd come around and forgive him eventually. But Josh thought maybe he took it too far. The things Drake said to him in the school hallway were very un-Drake. He'd sounded so desperate and so... so unloved that Josh was beginning to wonder what exactly he meant by "you're better of without me."

And when Josh got to his room, he didn't see Drake. There were signs of Drake having been there more recently than that morning; clothes all over (more than usual), guitar stand knocked over, bed made.

Josh ran down the stairs to see if maybe he'd somehow just walked past Drake. But he wasn't down there. Anywhere. "Mom, have you seen Drake?"

"No, I just got here right before you did. Why, is something wrong?" She answered with only a mild level of concern, knowing about their fight.

"I'm not sure. He walked out of school today after blowing up in front of the whole class."

"What?" Audrey said, surprised that Drake would go so far.

"Yeah, it looks like he's been home, but he's not here right now. I'm gonna go drive around and look for him."

"Ok, you do that Josh. I've got to go meet your father for dinner with..." she paused to think, "well, I can't remember who, but they're important." she shook her hand in the air, as if waving her embarrassment at not remembering the names away.

"Alright. Have a nice time." Josh said as she hurried to the door.

"Thanks. And could you call me as soon as you find Drake? I'm going to be worried about him all night now..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find him in no time." Josh said, and smiled when she did as she left.

Frantically, Josh hurried back up to his room to see if there were any clues as to where Drake went. Finding none, he went out to look for him, driving all around until it got to be so late he was sure Drake would have gone home.

But when he returned, Drake was not there. And when his parents returned and asked if he'd found Drake, he was ashamed to tell them he hadn't.

And when Drake still didn't show up in the morning, the police were called. Unfortunately, they told them that Drake had to be missing for 48 hours before they could file a missing person case and involve the police.

Josh thought maybe Drake would come to school at least. But no, he wasn't there either. And for the second day in a row, Josh returned to an empty bedroom.

When the time finally came for them to get the police to investigate, everyone was worried. Josh, in an effort to keep hopes up among the members of his family, hadn't told them about what Drake said to him. About being a fuck up and that Josh was better off without him.

The guilt was eating away at him. Like an acid burning right through him. It made him almost hate himself for taking the "I'm done with you" thing way to far. For making Drake feel like he was a bad brother. He never meant to do that.

He missed Drake so much. And it was worse than when they were fighting. When they were fighting, it didn't feel so bad because there wasn't anything to worry about. Josh had figured one day he'd decide he missed Drake too much and they'd talk and hug and be brothers again. He didn't expect Drake to take it to heart. Of all the things Josh had seriously wanted to drill into that boy's head, this is the one that sticks.

Josh needed to have hope that Drake was out there somewhere and heading home. He refused to think that Drake might have... well... oh, he couldn't even admit it in his thoughts. It was too much. Too real. Too horrible. And it was his fault.

Josh stood and walked over to the loft atop which Drake used to sleep. He climbed up the familiar ladder and looked down at the bed. And then it clicked.

When he had come home without Drake that first day, the bed had been made. Like, properly dressed and covered, pillows stacked perfectly. Drake Parker never _ever_ made his bed. So why had he decided to do it?

Josh didn't fight the sudden urge to rip off all the bedding, instead he embraced it and tore each layer off, searching for clues. When he finally stripped the last layer off, there was a piece of paper folded up with "For Josh" written in blue sharpie.

Carefully, he unfolded the paper, and read the scribbled note Drake had written on it.

_Josh,_

_I knew you'd find this note. Because you're smart. I knew you'd miss me so much you'd come look at my bed, as if I'll be able to sense your guilt. And I knew you'd notice the bed was made. It was only a matter of time until you found it. I bet it didn't even take you a week. Well, I want you to know I'm safe, wherever I end up. I didn't commit suicide. I know that's what you're thinking, but I swear to you that's not it. I wouldn't do that even if things had reached that point. I just needed some space. Like you need your space from me._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I know it probably hurts to have me gone, because we've become so close in the short time we've been a family. And I know I'm gonna miss you a lot too. But, as I said, you're better off without me. I realize it's going to take a while for you to realize, but you really are better off without me. I could see it. And when I saw you were going to forgive me after I messed up like that, well, I just couldn't let you._

_I'm not coming home, Josh. Unless the police find me and drag me there. I know you'll have them looking for me, because you think you miss me. But trust me, if there's one thing I've never been wrong about its how much I love you and Mom and Dad and Megan. Even Grammy. But I just feel that all of them will benefit from my leaving as well, so I'm sure I'm making the right decision by running away._

_I really do love you Josh, a whole lot. I know you don't think I do, but it's true. And it's the kind of love you're not supposed to have for your brother. That's right. All the scenarios (that's a word I learned from your word-of-the-day calendar, cool, right?) I've pictured in my head about telling you that and this is what it comes to. And you can show this to whoever you want, it won't affect me. I'm already gone. And I plan on staying that way. And if you think the cops are going to be able to use it as evidence, I don't care. Let them try. I'm sorry, but I won't let myself be found, because then I'll be desperate to come home to you, and I'll only make everyone's lives even more miserable._

_And I do have one favor to ask you before I'm completely out of your life. Could you tell Walter I said thanks for everything? He's been a really great dad to me and Megan, and I'm so thankful for that._

_I think that's it. It's hard for me to write this while I pack my things. Your face keeps popping into my head. I almost crumpled this paper up a few times and decided not to leave. But we both know I had to do this. So I want you to be happy Josh. I want you to be the kind of happy you can only be when I'm not around. And I'm sorry if there's anything else I forgot to say._

_Yours,_

_Drake Parker_

Josh read the note for what seemed the hundredth time before he finally realized what this meant. Drake was gone. Forever. He was never going to see Drake again.

And he felt something entirely new when he'd read the part about love. Drake really loved him? In that way? Josh thought about that for a long time. He finally came to the conclusion that he was flattered even though he didn't quite return the feelings. But he could feel the kind of love he did have for Drake, the friendship/brothership kind, and wondered if there was room for any other kind. When the thought "There's always room for Drake," popped into his head, he had his answer.

Now all he had to do was decide what to do with the note. He knew he should show it to his parents and let them give it to the police. But this was personal. He almost felt like it would be betraying Drake by handing it over, but he'd said it was ok to do that. And there was something else. Drake had left that note for _him_. No matter how many people ever read it, it was written for him alone. And that only made it worse when he decided to give it to his parents and explain what had happened during Chemistry that fateful day.


	3. Adjusting To Life Without You

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 3 - Adjusting To Life Without You

Posted 7 January 2011

o0O0o

A week after Josh found the note, he gave it to his parents. They read it again and again, just like he had at first. When they were ready to accept that Drake had run away, they looked up at him, mouths agape and eyes wet with tears.

"I know this sounds funny," Audrey choked through a small smile, "but I'm almost relieved. I thought, well, you know I thought maybe he was kidnapped or something. And I'm heartbroken he's gone, but knowing it was his decision makes it better... somehow."

"That's not funny, I know exactly what you mean." Josh said quietly. He couldn't even find words for how relieved he was once Drake said he hadn't killed himself. "And I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it, son?" Walter said. He was also freaking out about Drake's disappearance. And knowing he was alright, wherever he was, kind of lessened that worry. Not that it made him miss him any less, it just made it a little easier to deal with. And despite the sad gravity of the note, it made him so happy to see that Drake thought he was a great dad. He'd often wondered if Drake didn't like him that much, since they'd never really bonded, but now he knew what Drake really felt. It was sad it had to come out as a result of him running away, but that didn't make a difference in the happiness he felt for it.

"Um... the day Drake ran away, we sort of had a big fight in Chemistry." Josh explained, unable to meet their eyes. He continued to tell them everything that happened, not leaving out any details. He told them everything Drake said and explained how it corresponded with the note.

When tears started streaming down Josh's face, Audrey stepped forward and hugged him. "Josh, don't feel bad. You made a little mistake, you didn't know you would affect Drake this way, but we're going to find him."

"I just feel like I should have noticed it was hurting him so much." Josh responded.

"Well... I think his... feelings... for you made it more difficult for him to accept that you didn't want him in your life anymore." Walter said, surprising Josh. "There was not way you could have known he felt that way."

"I know."

"How do you... how do you feel about Drake?" his mom asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm not really... sure about it." Josh said.

"Well, your father and I talked about the possibility of this. A while ago actually." Audrey said seriously.

"Really?" Josh said, disbelieving.

"Yeah. You boys became so close so fast. It was easy to see you cared about each other a lot. And, I've always had my suspicions about Drake, no matter how many girls he's dated."

"You mean you think he's gay?"

"I don't know. I'd always hoped he'd come talk to me about it. Or maybe you. But he never did. So I can't be sure. Maybe you're just an exception. But either way, your father and I both wondered if maybe you two weren't becoming a little _too_ close."

"Yeah." Walter added. "You guys were so comfortable around each other. It looked like you might be, you know, falling for each other."

Josh just stared at them. He could hardly believed they had suspected this all along when he didn't see it until Drake had spelled it out in the note.

"We'd be fine with it." Audrey said when it was clear Josh wasn't going to say anything. "If you two wanted to be together. We wouldn't have a problem with it."

"It sounds strange, but you boys aren't related, there really isn't anything that should stop you." Walter explained.

"And that will still hold true after we find him. I'm not saying you're going to, but if you would decide to become involved with each other, we aren't going to stand in your way. We want both of you to be happy."

"Thanks." Josh finally managed to speak. His life had been full of surprises ever since Drake left. He could not believe his parents were giving him the go-ahead to fall in love with his brother.

"I think we need to show the note to the police, though, Josh." Walter said sadly. "I know it's very personal, but they need to know he ran away."

"I know. If it helps them find him, they can have it. Drake said it was ok anyway."

"They'll probably give it back to you once they're done with it."

"I hope so." Josh admitted.

X

The next two weeks were harder on Josh. He kept thinking about Drake. Everyone did, but they didn't have as much to think about as he did. Drake was in love with him.

Josh wondered if he could fall in love with Drake. He immediately knew the answer was yes. He just didn't know how. And he didn't know if he did love Drake. Not in that way at least.

But every so often, a thought would sneak into his head about Drake. How his hair was so perfectly shaped for his small face. How he couldn't stand to see pain in Drake's eyes. How good he looked in that one pair of jeans that was tight in all the right places. All the times they've helped each other out of tough situations. His intoxicating hips. His magical singing voice.

By the time a month had gone by since Drake left, Josh was beginning to feel that maybe he was starting to fall in love with Drake. _Of course_, he'd think,_ I finally realize it once he's gone._

And by the end of the second month, Josh had told his parents that yes, he was absolutely in love with Drake. They just nodded and pulled him into a tight hug, telling him everything was going to turn out just fine.

Unfortunately, this was also the time that the police told them the case wasn't going anywhere. They were pulling out. They apologized, claiming there were other more serious cases that needed their attention.

Josh had been furious, but there was nothing he could do. The note was returned to him. And that was it. He officially lost all hope of ever finding Drake. He could tell his parents had clung to some false hope, but that was gone by the time the chief of police hung the phone up. Megan tried to look like it didn't affect her, but she was noticeably less enthusiastic with her pranks. Josh couldn't tell if it was because she missed Drake or because there was less gratification in only pranking Josh, but when he hear her crying in the middle of the night, he knew she was upset her brother was missing.

It was so hard to try and accept that this was it. Drake was never coming back. He supposed he'd known this all along, but the police not helping made it more definite. It was done now. There wasn't anything anyone could do.

Once in a while, Josh would root through Drake's stuff. He liked to note what was missing. To know exactly what he'd taken with him. One day, Josh was given the duty of returning Drake's text books to their appropriate teachers since it didn't look like Drake would be returning to school any time soon. Josh picked them up, and looked at the Chemistry one. Stupid chemistry. Somewhere along the line he'd started to hate that class. Wondering if Drake had even opened it once, Josh pulled the front cover back. What he saw almost knocked him to the ground.

It was another folded piece of paper, just like the first one. Once again, "For Josh" was written on the front. He quickly tore it open and read it.

_Dude,_

_You are too predictable. I don't mean that in a bad way. It works for you. So, how long did it take you to find this one? I wasn't sure if you would. But, obviously, if you're reading it, you did. Even I'm able to figure that out._

_I felt bad leaving you like that. Just that one note. I'm sorry I had to say those things. But it was necessary. A clean break, you know? And who knows, maybe you've gotten over it already. I hope you're doing well, no matter what._

_And I'm sorry about suddenly springing the other thing on you. About loving you. I know it probably freaked you out. But I had to tell you. Leaving without saying it felt a bit like lying to you. And I didn't want to do that, not if I was trying to make your life better._

_But I thought maybe it would explain some things. You know I was always thinking about you. Always. And I know you don't believe that, because how many times have I forgotten about you? Really important things like your birthday and of course the chemistry exam. But it was all because I loved you so much. I was thinking about you so much, I sort of got lost in my thoughts and forgot about the real you. Because the real you didn't love me, but the one in my head did. Does._

_And I probably shouldn't do this, it's probably going to hurt more than help, but I can't help but be a little selfish when it comes to you. But I bought a cell phone. One of those prepaid ones. I got it on my way home from school that day. I'd hoped you wouldn't find this note until after the police butt out, but there isn't anything I can do if you find it before then._

_The number is 555-1068. It's got 10 minutes on it. And I'll keep it on every day and night. I'm not asking for anything, or expecting anything. I just thought, if the transition was especially hard for you when you find this note, talking to me might make it easier for you. Or if you were angry at me you could call me and tell me that. Or if you were already over me you could call just to check up. All I know is hearing your voice one more time would be like the greatest thing ever. See? Selfish. But like I said, I'm not expecting anything of you. I've done that enough already. You could give the number to Mom or Dad if you don't want to call me. Or even Megan. I'm not going to hold my breath, but I'll still keep the phone with me just in case._

_Still Yours,_

_Drake Parker_

A phone? Drake had a phone? And he was waiting for Josh to call him. Drake was turning out to be smarter than anyone gave him credit for. Hiding the note in a book Josh would have to work up the strength to even open. He wondered if there were more notes floating around, carefully hidden so he would find them at just the right moment. But he didn't have time to think about that as he realized what was in the note. Drake had a phone! A _phone_! He could call him! He could talk to him, tell him he missed him and wanted him to come home. He could tell him he loved him.

He reached for his own cell phone, and keyed in the number. His hands started to sweat as he pressed the call button.

The phone rang. It was ringing! It felt like forever until there was a click and a voice came through from the other end. "Josh?"

"Drake?" Josh asked quietly. "Drake, is that you?"

There was a long silence until Drake finally answered, "Yeah, it's me."

"Drake... I..."

"So you found the note, then." Drake said, a tiny amount of amusement in his voice. "I knew you would. A bit earlier than what I guessed, but I'm not complaining. Thanks for calling."

"Drake... where are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Drake, I miss you so much..."

"I know you do. But really, I love it where I am. I have a job. And friends. I don't have you, or the rest of my family, but... other than that it's great here."

"Really?" Josh said, wondering how Drake had learned to support himself in a strange place in such a short time.

"Yeah."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I miss you."

"Josh... you need to move on. I know it's hard, but it'll get easier. You just need to give it more time."

"Is it getting easier for you?" Josh asked, wondering if Drake was really fine without him.

Drake hesitated again. "No." he finally said, proving Josh's point. "But that's different."

"No, it isn't." Josh said. Drake didn't have anything to say to that. "I found the note on your bed just a few days after you left."

Drake laughed. Almost like a giggle, but with some sadness in it. "Of course you did. I wouldn't expect otherwise."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Josh asked.

"I wanted to. You have no idea how bad I wanted to tell you. But what was I supposed to say, Josh? 'Hey, bro, I'm in love with you' just wasn't as easy as it sounds."

"I know, but..."

"But nothing. I can't go back and change it. It is what it is."

"You sound different." Josh said.

"I have a cold." Drake said, adding a sniff for effect.

"I don't mean that. I mean you sound like a different person."

"Yeah, well, I am a different person. I've grown up a little."

"Because you ran away?" Josh asked, feeling stupid.

"No, it happened before that. After you kicked me out of your life, I realized I can't stay a kid forever. And that childish dreams of instant fame and a fairytale romance aren't realistic enough to base your life decisions on."

"I'm so happy to talk to you, Drake."

"I know. Hearing your voice is like... heaven, Josh. I just wish I could see you and hear you at the same time."

"Then come home. Or tell me where you are, I'll come there."

"No, Josh. I can't come home. And by the time you'd get here, I'll be gone. So, when did the cops stop searching? For a while I saw my face on the news, asking if anyone had seen me. I didn't really realize when it stopped."

"Just a few days ago." Josh said. It felt weird to picture Drake watching tv. He was a runaway. Runaways don't watch tv. And it was even weirder to think about him watching a broadcast about himself being missing. "Drake," Josh started, but Drake interrupted him.

"Josh, we've only got a minute left."

"Drake, I..."

"Josh, please, don't come looking for me. I know you're thinking you can track the cell phone, but if I take the battery out, you won't be able to. It'll only make it worse if you start trying to find me again."

"What would you have done if the cops had tried to track the phone before I called you?"

"I don't know. I was counting on you calling me right away."

"You're really smart, Drake."

"Street smart is different from book smart, Josh. 10 seconds."

"Drake, I have to tell you..."

"Goodbye, Josh."

The line went dead. Josh tried to call again, figuring there were still 7 seconds left on the phone. 7 seconds was enough time to tell Drake he loved him. But the call wouldn't go through. Instead he went right to voicemail. "Josh," Drake's prerecorded voice graced his ears, "hang up the phone. Forget about me. Please."

The beep sounded, and Josh thought he could say "I love you" in a message, but he knew Drake had already turned off the phone, never to turn it on again. He'd probably disassembled it and scattered the pieces by now. It was no use.


	4. Incomplete Photo Album

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 4 - Incomplete Photo Album

Posted 7 January 2011

o0O0o

Josh just stood, cell phone in hand, staring into nothing. He'd had 10 minutes to tell Drake he loved him. 10 minutes. Well, 9 minutes and 53 seconds. But he'd wasted them. Now Drake would never know. He'd had a bit of hope when he found the note, but now it was gone.

Josh kept this note a secret. The police couldn't do anything with it even if they wanted to, so Josh just kept it locked in his desk drawer with the first one. They were the only things in there. It felt like he was disrespecting Drake by putting anything else in there with them, so he didn't. Every now and again, Josh would pull them out and look at them, reading them countless times.

He dialed the number every day, having committed it to memory. For the first couple weeks, the outgoing message played for him. But after a while, a new message played saying the number had been disconnected. Josh knew the prepaid cell phones needed to be renewed after a certain period of nonuse, so once he realized that connection to Drake was gone he stopped calling.

Graduation came and went. And it was halfway through summer before Josh gained the strength to look at his photo album. He'd often thought about it, even opened it to the first picture once, but it was so painful. Those memories meant everything to him. But he tried not to think of them.

He tried to forget Drake, just as he'd said to. He didn't want to. He loved him. But Drake was never coming back. He couldn't let this get in the way of his own life. That's what he told himself, anyway.

Opening the photo album he studied each picture, looking at himself and Drake. They really were close. If he was unfamiliar with the two boys in the picture, he would say they looked like they were in love. Or on the verge of it. He wondered when Drake fell in love with him. He wondered if Drake was gay or if he just loved Josh so much it didn't matter that he was a man. He wondered why he never realized he was in love with Drake in the first place.

The pictures made him feel homesick, even though he was sitting in the middle of his bedroom. He got about halfway when he noticed about six pictures were missing. And sure enough, in one of the sleeves, there was another piece of paper with "For Josh" written on it.

He almost didn't want to read it. What else could Drake possibly have to say to him? If he wanted Josh to forget about him, why did he keep reminding him that he's gone?

But of course he read it. He had to.

_Josh,_

_This is the last one, I swear. I just wanted to tell you I took a few of the pictures in this album. I thought they'd help me._

_I only took ones I know you have duplicates of. That way you wouldn't be angry with me if you discovered this before you got over me being gone._

_I'm guessing you've probably talked to me by now if you've gotten this far. In fact, I'd bet my life on it. I set everything up perfectly. For once._

_Like I said, this is the last note. There aren't any more hidden around to torture you during this difficult time. The notes were meant to make the transition easier. To kind of ease you into being without me for real. It probably didn't work. I wouldn't be surprised. But I had to do something. I couldn't let you worry about me._

_But this is it. I'm gone for good. Do you know how weird that sounds? To talk about yourself as if you don't exist anymore? But that's how it should be. I shouldn't exist in your life. _

_I'll never forget all you've done for me. And I'll always love you, no matter what. Even though I'm pretty sure that doesn't mean anything to you. But that's good. It's better that way. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Josh._

_Always Yours,_

_Drake Parker_

And that was it. The last note. And Josh was surprised about how he felt. He'd been angry when he first found it, wondering if Drake was actually trying to hurt him by rubbing his absence in his face. But for some reason, it actually did make it easier. But it made it harder too.

Sure it made it easier to accept that Drake was really gone. Sort of softened the blow so he wouldn't fall completely apart. But they were a constant reminder that he'd driven Drake away.

After he stuffed the third note in the drawer with the other two, he pulled out his box of extra photos. As he searched for the duplicates of the ones Drake had taken, he marveled at how clever Drake really was. Using the notes to keep Josh from freaking out too much. Planning their discovery so carefully so everything would happen in the perfect order. Especially the third note. Drake had known Josh wouldn't be able to look at that album for a very long time.

Josh found the missing photographs and replaced them in the album, once again completing it. This went in the drawer with the notes. And then he promised himself (and Drake) that he would try to live a happy life. Without the one person he loved the most.


	5. You Still Love Me

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 5 - You Still Love Me

Posted 9 January 2011

o0O0o

Josh sat in his room, staring at the dark television. He still lived with his parents, in his same old bedroom, after all this time. He just completed his sophomore year of college. And how does he spend his summer vacation? In his bedroom. Alone.

It's been two and a half years since Drake ran away. Josh had decided to attend a college close to home. He said it was because he couldn't be far from his family. But everyone, family, friends, and unknown outsiders who had heard the story of the boy's disappearance on the news, knew the real reason he'd stayed.

He'd stayed for Drake. Drake wasn't there, of course, no one knew where he was. But Josh, no matter how hard he tried to accept there was no hope, clung to any shred of hope he could see. Even if it was imaginary.

Josh stayed because leaving meant giving up on Drake. And he loved him too much to do that. He knew Drake said he'd never be back, but if he ever decided to come back, Josh was going to be there, no matter what.

No one tried to talk him out of it. Not that they understood or agreed with it. But they knew they couldn't change his mind, so they didn't bother to try.

So Josh was sitting in his room, staring at the stupid television. The thing had broken about a year ago, but he never removed it. A shiny new flat screen hung on the wall to the side, but the old tv sat right where it had from the moment he'd moved into the room.

The doorbell rang, pulling Josh out of his staring contest with the tv screen. His parents weren't home and Megan was Megan, so he stood and walked grudgingly downstairs to open the door. Who would be visiting him?

When Josh opened the door to two very familiar police officers, he was a little confused. They were two of the same ones that had helped in the search so long ago. But when he saw the person standing between them, looking down at the ground so his long hair covered his face but oh so recognizable, he was sure his heart stopped for a moment.

"Josh Nichols?" one of the policemen asked.

Josh didn't realize he'd been spoken to at first. But when he did, he barely managed to say, "That's me."

"Are your parents home?" the second one asked.

"No." Josh stammered. "They're on vacation."

"Well, we found something we think belongs to you." the first one said.

"Is this him?" the second one said.

"Yeah. Yep, that's him." Josh said, astounded.

"We caught him roughhousing with a couple of street thugs. We were just going to tell them to break it up and be on their way when we recognized him. Figured we had to bring him here." the second police officer explained.

"Thanks. Thank you so much." Josh said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no, we're on duty right now. Have to get back out there. Here." the first police officer pushed the person he was holding by the arms into the house and unlocked his handcuffs. "You kids take care. Good night."

As the police men left, Josh just stared in amazement. He'd dreamed of this day. But never thought it would actually come. The person in front of him was dirty and had yet to look up from the floor. He rubbed his tiny wrists which must have been sore from the handcuffs.

"Drake." Josh said softly.

Drake's arms fell beside him. He still didn't look up.

"Drake, I can't believe you're here." Josh reached forward and put his hand on Drake's shoulder, but Drake backed up.

He stumbled and fell backwards, his butt hitting the wooden floor with a great thud.

And then hurried footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs. Megan ran down yelling, "Josh, what happened? I heard..." She stopped dead in her tracks and took in the sight in front of her. When she finally realized that, no, she wasn't dreaming, she ran at him and stooped down to hug him tightly. "Drake! You came back! Drake, why won't you say anything?"

He didn't say anything. But he did reach his arms up and return Megan's hug. They stayed like that for a long time. Josh just watched. And then his heart almost stopped again as he heard Drake speak.

"Hi, Megan." His voice sounded like it always had. A little rougher, maybe, but still boyish and innocent.

"Drake, where have you been? Why did you run away? You ruined _everything_!" Megan suddenly cried and ran back up to her room, slamming her door.

"Well, that didn't go as I expected. But I didn't expect to be caught either. This day just keeps getting weirder." Drake stood, brushed himself off. He looked up at Josh, finally.

"Drake, how can you come in here and start talking like that? Like it's not a big deal that you're here?" Josh said seriously.

"Because it's not a big deal. I'm not staying." Drake said, walking to the door. But Josh was faster, he beat him there and stood in front of the door.

"You can't leave!" Josh yelled.

"Why not?"

"I won't let you. You've been gone long enough. Now you're here and you're gonna stay here."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you. And now you're _here_!"

"You still missed me?" Drake asked as if he'd never heard of anything more incorrect.

"Of course, Drake. You leaving was the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Drake didn't have anything to say to that. All he could come up with was, "Leaving was supposed to help, not hurt."

"Well it hurt. It hurt a lot. But you're back. If you stay, that hurt will go away. Even if it's just for one night, Drake. Just stay for a night and talk to me. And you can leave in the morning if you still want to." Josh said. He was going to do his best to make Drake stay. What he didn't tell him was that their parents would be back later that night. If he could make him stay long enough to see them, maybe he wouldn't be able to leave again.

"Fine."

"Don't I get a hug?"

"No." Drake said right away, eyes going wide like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"But..."

"I said no, Josh."

"Fine." Josh said, knowing this had to be hard on Drake too. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I don't think..."

"I made lasagna." Josh said, using this as a bargaining chip. Drake never could resist Josh's cooking, no matter what kind of fight they were having.

"It _has_ been a long time since I ate real food. Maybe just a little. As long as you don't mind." Drake said, looking conflicted.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm so glad to have you home." Josh walked into the kitchen and set a plate for Drake, heating up the lasagna in the microwave.

Drake ate very slowly. Josh could tell it had been a long time since Drake had eaten like this. He just wondered how long. When he was done he let Josh pull him by the elbow to the sofa in the living room. They sat at opposite ends, but they faced each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Drake asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." Drake said and smiled a little. "I hitched rides with truckers and stuff. I made it as far as Kansas. Didn't want to go farther than that, though. I stayed there for a while. And then I started making my way back. I wanted to check up on things. I was just going to peek in, and head out again, see if I can get all the way to New York. But then these punks tried to jump me and of course the cops found me and recognized me and here I am."

"What did you do for money?"

At this Drake shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I sold a lot of my stuff, or traded it for better stuff to use or sell. Then I worked under the table for a few shops and stuff, you know cleaning and junk."

"Anything else?"

"I uh... sold pot for a while. But I stopped after only a few days. It didn't feel right, you know? That stuff is nasty. I couldn't do it. So I pitched my supply into a river and got out of town."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Drake said with a small smile. "It just wasn't worth it. Yeah, I was making money, but..."

"I know what you mean."

"Josh, I..." Drake's smile became a serious scowl. "I um... I'm sorry for leaving. And for coming back like this."

"I'm just so glad to see you again. I never thought, well, I never thought I would. You don't know how badly I wished I would wake up and you'd be here to tell me it was all just a bad dream. A _really_ bad dream."

"I know. I missed you too Josh. But I... I thought that..." Drake began to lose his breath and his train of thought as some tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Drake, it's ok." Josh said, scooting closer to Drake. This time he didn't flinch when Josh grabbed his shoulder. "I know you thought you were helping. You just wanted to do something good. I understand that." He reached his arms around Drake's thin frame and pulled him close. It felt so good. They'd been apart for so long, being able to feel Drake in his arms was one of the most wonderful things he could ever imagine. And when Drake's weak arms wrapped around him, he felt complete.

Once Josh's shoulder was completely soaked and Drake's breathing had returned to normal, Drake released Josh quickly and said, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Josh said, rubbing his back. "I know how difficult this is for you."

"Yeah. You know I still... I never stopped... you know..."

"You still love me?" Josh said, unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

Drake just lowered his eyes and nodded.

Josh wanted to tell him he loved him back. He wanted to tell him that he loved him so much it hurt. He wanted to tell him everything would be fine. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that. Only... it wasn't.

For Josh, something like this was meant to be special. And Drake had just gotten here. He was hurting and frustrated and Josh thought he might just break into a million tiny pieces if he had to find something like that out right now.

So he decided to wait until later. After he'd had time to collect his thoughts and calm down.

"How long has it been since you've had a shower?" Josh asked.

"A month or so. Why? do I stink?"

"No, actually, you smell a little off but you don't stink. You just look dirty and tired and I figured you'd be more comfortable if you got to wash up. Then you can relax and we can talk some more."

"I'd like that. The shower and the talking, I mean."

"Good." Josh could not contain his smile. "Um, you can go right up. All your stuff is where you left it so..."

"Thanks, Josh." Drake put a hand on Josh's knee and used it to push himself up. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I'm glad you're home."

Their eyes met for a brief moment and they exchanged wide smiles. Drake made his way to the bathroom and showered, then headed to his old bedroom. Going through his clothes, he discovered that Josh wasn't lying, all his things were exactly where he left them. He changed into his old pajamas and looked at his loft.

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to climb that ladder and get in that bed. It didn't feel like it was his anymore. And Josh's bed, well, that was certainly appealing, but that wasn't his either. The sofa, though, was just the place for him. Familiarly comfortable and just enough his to let him sleep in peace.

Josh quietly ascended the steps to his, no, _their_, room. He knocked on the door softly, not wanting to intrude if Drake was still changing. But when no answer came, he was almost frightening. What if Drake had snuck out again? What if he was gone for another two and a half years? Or longer?

But when he opened the door, he heard the soft snoring he'd missed for so long and saw Drake lying on the sofa. He pulled a blanket off his bed and covered Drake and brushed his hair out of his face. And when his fingers touched Drake's skin, Drake turned his head into the touch and mumbled, "Love you, Josh" in his sleep.

His heart sped up as he heard it. He just wanted to wake Drake up that very instant and tell him then and there how much he loved him too. He wanted to hold him tightly and finally touch their lips together in a kiss they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

But Josh could tell he needed the rest. He wanted to let him sleep as much as he needed. He just had to make sure that if Drake woke in the middle of the night, he wouldn't get cold feet and leave before morning.

That's when he heard the front door open. Mom and Dad were home.

He ran down the steps and quietly as possible and barreled into his parents, catching them off guard.

"Josh!" Audrey screamed.

"What's the matter with you?" Walter hollered.

"Mom, Dad, you are _not_ going to believe who's here." Josh said excitedly.

"What?" they both said, looking past Josh into the living room.

"Who is it?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone." Audrey added.

"He's upstairs, sleeping on my sofa." Josh said, trying to let them figure it out on their own. When they just gazed blankly at him, he said, "It's Drake. The police found him by accident and brought him here. He's _here_, sleeping upstairs."

Audrey dropped her purse. "Josh, this isn't funny. If you're joking..."

"I'm not joking I swear. He's asleep right now, but he promised to stay, for one night at least."

"My baby's home." Audrey cried as Walter hugged her.

Josh said goodnight as they went to bed to let it soak in that their runaway son had returned.

And then he devised a plan that would prevent Drake from leaving should he wake before anyone else could stop him.


	6. One Hundred Years Away From You

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 6 - One Hundred Years Away From You

Posted 11 January 2011

A/N: yeah so i was thinking about abandoning this fic because my other Drake & Josh story is getting more reads so i kind of think of this one as being the song on the B-side of a record, you know? but then i realized that this story is almost over, (i'm thinking one more chapter, like an epilogue) so i'll keep it going anyway. so, that being said, please enjoy this chapter of my story :D

o0O0o

When Drake's eyes snapped open he immediately looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. The house was quiet. Josh would never hear him sneak out.

He stood, letting the blanket that had been placed upon him fall to the floor. He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob, only to have his hand touch something crinkly.

It was a sticky note. Written in Josh's handwriting was, "You're going to leave again, aren't you?"

Josh certainly knew him well.

But he continued through the door. On the steps, he held onto the railing, fingers brushing against another note. "Please don't go." was what it said this time.

He was leaving. He got to the front door and found yet another note stuck to it. "You're not even going to say goodbye?"

And that made Drake pause for a moment. These notes seemed extremely similar to the ones he'd left Josh after he ran away. And he thought of Josh's face when he'd said how much he'd missed him. And he just could not open that door. He squeezed his fist, crumpling the notes.

He spun around and raced up the steps as fast as his almost emaciated body could carry him. Opening the door, he flung himself into the room and shook Josh awake.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Josh asked, sitting up.

Drake just looked at him questioningly and then held out his hand, letting the crumpled notes fall into his lap.

"So you decided to stay?" Josh's voice was hopeful, but sad.

Drake shook his head slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure about his answer. Then the looked through the notes, uncrumpling them, and held up the one that said "You're not even going to say goodbye"

"Oh." Josh said, sadder. "You just want to say goodbye."

Drake nodded. He had to go. Didn't he?

"Drake, before you go, there's something I have to tell you." Josh said, grabbing his pad of sticky notes and a sharpie pen. He scribbled something on it, waved it in Drake's face, and then stuck his hand up his own shirt, sticking the note to his chest.

Drake just gave him a questioning look.

"You have to find the note." Josh said, like it was hidden in an undiscoverable place.

"Josh..."

"Just do it, Drake."

Drake pursed his lips and reached out to lift the front of Josh's shirt up.

"No," Josh said, pulling it back down, "you have to take it all the way off." He tried to sound sexy. But ended up sounding silly. Which, to Drake, actually was sexy.

Pinching his eyes shut as if to shield himself from an impending explosion, he pulled up the sides of Josh's shirt, bringing it up over his head and arms. This exposed Josh's entire upper body. And the note.

Drake stepped a little closer, but couldn't quite read it without bringing his face within inches of Josh's skin. So he reached out and grabbed it, knuckled brushing against the warm body, making him shiver a little.

He read the note. And read it again, thinking he must have read it wrong. But it was exactly the same the second time as it was the first time. "Hey, bro, I'm in love with you." was scrawled in big, sloppy letters across the note.

Drake's eyes were wide. "Josh?" he didn't look down at the floor this time. Instead, he looked into Josh's eyes. A look that begged him to let this be true. Pleading for it not to be a dream or a sick joke.

"Drake." Josh said smugly. He needed Drake to say something

"Josh... please tell me you mean this." Drake held the note up, holding it tightly like it was case-winning evidence in a hostile court.

"I mean it." Josh said, smiling. "After you left, I realized... how much I need you. And that I've always needed you. And from there it just... I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I fell in love with you. And it was hard, Drake, because you were gone. But you're here and we love each other and..."

"But Josh... we're _brothers_! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Of course it does. But we're _like_ brothers, Drake. You know how best friends can feel like siblings, but then when they fall for each other that doesn't matter because they're meant to be together."

"You think that's us?" Drake asked, straining to keep the tears at bay.

"I know it is."

"Josh... I..." Drake's head was so cloudy. He loved Josh. He'd loved him for so long. And now Josh loved him back. It was all so perfect. But could it really work out between them?

"You can touch me. If you want to." Josh said, seeing the way Drake's eyes were drifting down his chest.

Drake blinked and inched his arm forward, letting his fingertips connect to Josh's smooth chest. He flattened his hand and let the warmth just run through his hand to the rest of his body. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped as tightly around Josh's middle as they could possibly be, and Josh's hands were rubbing his back and his head.

Drake let his head rest snugly against Josh's bare skin. And Josh didn't flinch when he felt some of Drake's tears trickle down his torso, he just hugged him tighter.

"Josh... this feels so good. It feels like I've spent a hundred years away from you and... I just missed you so much, I..."

"Drake, shh," Josh rocked him. "Everything is ok now. You're back where you belong, and we have each other. And that's all that matters. I forgive you for everything as long as you promise never to leave me again."

"I promise." Drake said breathily.


	7. To Sleep In Your Bed

It All Comes Apart

Chapter 7 - To Sleep In Your Bed

Posted 13 January 2011

A/N: this is the second to last chapter. i did just want to write an epilogue, but I needed more than what happened in ch 6 to set it up. so this isn't the end, but next chapter will be.

o0O0o

Josh stood with Drake in his arms, so glad to have him back.

"Drake... this does mean you're staying, right?" Josh asked, just so he wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing. He knew Drake already promised not to leave, but he'd also done that that night before he tried to sneak out again.

Drake lifted his head from Josh's chest. "Of course it does. As long as you want me to." his face looked a little sad.

"Oh I want you to. I _definitely_ want you to." Josh said, squeezing him tighter.

"Good." Drake said with an almost inaudible laugh. "Because I don't think I have the strength to leave you again."

"I wish you'd never had it in the first place."

"I'm sorry." Drake said softly. "But think about it. Maybe we kind of needed this. I mean, if leaving helped you realize you're in love with me, I'm not really sorry. I think it would have taken a lot longer if I would have stayed here. And it hurt so bad, Josh, to think you were never going to love me the way I love you. And then when you told me you were done with me... well, what was I supposed to do? Sit around and have you so close yet so out of reach? I don't think so. I told you, I'm selfish."

"You're only human." Josh said, deciding he was more at fault for this than Drake.

"No I'm not. I'm Drake."

"Now there's the Drake I love." Josh said, experimentally kissing Drake's forehead.

Drake closed his eyes as he felt Josh's lips against his skin, his bangs partially in the way. "Come on, you can do better than that." he said when Josh pulled away.

"I wasn't sure if you..."

"Josh, I've been imagining kissing your lips since that time I kissed your cheek in the closet at the Academic Bowl." Drake said, moving one hand up to touch Josh's face.

"That long?" Josh said, unable to fathom Drake being in love with him that long ago.

"That was when I admitted it to myself." Drake said easily. This was no time to be shy. "I think I started to feel it when I tried to teach you a song on the guitar for that girl, Kathy. I was so jealous of her. I almost couldn't understand why you had a crush on her, and then I was mad when you wanted my help. But I couldn't figure out _why_ I was jealous of her or angry at her. But then I kept thinking about you, you know? How completely adorable you were. And as we grew older, I never grew out of that. It just... sort of morphed into love and... well, here we are."

"I can't believe you felt that way all the way back then." Josh said, feeling stupid for never noticing.

"Will you just _please_ kiss me?" Drake said, trying to sound impatient.

"Absolutely." Josh said, finally bringing his head down to kiss Drake.

It was slow and cautious at first. Having spent so much time apart, neither wanted to be pushy. But such was also the cause for the sudden urgency both felt as they began to move their lips faster and taste each other.

Drake let his hands feel out Josh's back, digging his nails into Josh's shoulders as if he were holding on for dear life. Josh courageously stuck one hand up Drake's shirt and slid the other one down to give Drake's bum a little squeeze.

Drake moaned into the kiss, digging his nails deeper into Josh's skin.

When the kiss finally slowed and ended, they stared at each other, smiling dumbly.

"So, was that worth waiting for?" Josh asked with a confident smirk.

"You have no idea." Drake said, running a hand through Josh's hair.

"Oh, I think I do, actually." Josh said, giving Drake another kiss. "But I think you should get some more sleep. It's been a rough day for you."

"It sure has." Drake said with a confused smile. "Um... just to be clear... that _was_ an invitation to sleep in _your_ bed, wasn't it?"

"It sure was." Josh said as he flopped back onto the bed, yanking Drake down with him.

They shuffled around until the covers were over them both and they could feel each others' bodies beside them. They snuggled close together and held each other, sharing a few more light kisses.

"Josh... I was going to say you don't know how happy I am right now, but... I kinda think you do." Drake said after a long yawn.

"I do know. I'm happy, too."


	8. Epilogue

It All Comes Apart

Epilogue (*FINAL CHAPTER*)

Posted 17 January 2011

o0O0o

It's been a few months since Drake's return. His parents had easily welcomed him back, but there were lots of tears involved.

It took Megan longer to come around. The loss of her brother had been hard on her. She'd often wondered if he was even alive, having never heard from him. And when he left, the family had had such a hard time sticking together. Eventually they were able to come together and move on. But Megan had always felt a certain amount of betrayal when he left. But eventually she was able to move past it as she was so happy to have Drake home.

Now it was christmas, the first one they would get to spend as a family since Drake had run away. Drake was sitting in Josh's lap. They'd told their family they were in love, and received no trouble about it. If anything, it brought the family closer.

Now, as they sat opening presents and enjoying each other's company, they were all so happy. It was a joyful celebration.

"Here, Josh, open this one." Drake handed Josh a medium sized box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper that had Oprah's face all over it. It was custom made. Because he loved Josh so much, and this was such a special present.

Josh tore the paper off the box and pulled the top off. Inside was a certificate. "What's this?" Josh asked, holding up the framed piece of fine paper for everyone to see.

"My GED certificate." Drake declared proudly.

"You got your GED?" Josh asked excitedly. "I didn't even know you were working for it! Is that why you've been being all secretive?"

"That's part of it." Drake said. "There's more in there."

Josh lifted a piece of tissue paper out of the box to reveal a thick document. "A contract?"

"A _job offer_ contract. I'm a salaried employee, baby!" Drake stood up and did a little happy dance.

"Drake... I'm so proud of you!" Josh said with a wide grin.

"That's not it, Josh, keep going!" Drake encouraged.

"What? How many surprises can you pack into one box?" Josh asked, pretending to be annoyed while he was actually overjoyed.

The next two things he pulled out were a picture of a house he's never seen before, and a bank statement.

"Do you love it?" Drake asked, jumping up and down.

"Drake... what is this?" Josh asked, hoping he understood what Drake was trying to tell him.

"_I_ got a loan. This," he pointed to the picture, "is _our_ new house."

"This... this is amazing, Drake!" Josh stared at everything he'd pulled out of the box. "How did you _do_ all of this?"

"Well, you don't survive on the streets without learning how to pull a few strings. But Josh, it's all good. With me working, we're going to be able to afford this house. And, I wanted to put one more thing in there but it didn't come in the mail yet, but I can tell you what I'm expecting."

"If you ordered wasps again, Drake, I swear..." Josh started.

"No, I got accepted into college!"

"No!" Josh couldn't believe his ears. "You? _You're_ gonna go to college?"

"Yep. Community college, anyone can get in, but I don't care. I'm going, and I'm gonna get a degree in... well... something. I haven't figured that out yet, but I'm sure you can help me."

"I'd be happy to!" Josh yelled happily and stood up to hug Drake tightly. "Oh, Drake... this is so amazing, I'm so happy for you!"

Drake's life had been hard ever since he came back. He'd never finished school, so he couldn't really get a job anywhere. Josh was still in college, and didn't really have much spare cash. So they bummed off their parents a lot. Walter and Audrey didn't mind, they were happy to support them. But Drake knew one day they'd need to venture out on their own. And he didn't want Josh to be the only breadwinner. So he found a way to make himself useful and make Josh proud of him at the same time.

"So you like it?" Drake asked.

"Absolutely." Josh said, grabbing a long, rectangular gift and handing it to Drake. "Ok, now it's your turn."

Drake smiled and opened his present. He almost couldn't breathe as he unwrapped the shiny new electric guitar.

"You... you bought me a guitar?" Drake gaped, caressing the instrument.

"Yep. You sold all of yours when you ran away. I want you to start working on your music again, Drake." Josh said.

"But I don't have an amp." Drake said. Josh just grinned devilishly as he pointed to another large present. "No... a new amp too? Dude, how did you afford this?" Drake almost squealed with delight as he ripped the paper off his brand new amplifier.

"I've been saving up since you came back."

"I love you." Drake said, kissing him unashamedly in front of everyone.

"I know."

o0O0o

A/N: Yeah, so this is a bit happier than I thought it was going to be. But I figured with all the heavy stuff going on in my other Drake & Josh story, I just had to give these boys a break. But that's the end of this story. You know what to do now: review review review! And, as always, I'm open to suggestions for new stories and am totally willing to check out other fandoms :D


End file.
